wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Amalia Sheran Sharm
Amalia Sheran Sharm (or Amalia for short) is one of the main characters of the Wakfu: The Animated Series. She is the princess of the Sadida Kingdom, but isn't terribly fond of her royal duties and would much rather go out adventuring, often dragging a bemused Evangelyne in tow. Tagging along with Yugo mostly on a whim, she sometimes comes off as sheltered and immature, but won't hesitate to take responsibility when necessary.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wakfu_(TV_series) __TOC__ History Background Much of Amalia's past is unknown, it is revealed that during her childhood her mother the previous Queen had died and that she was very close to her mother. She also started her friendship with Evangeline as the Cra was assigned to act as Amalia's bodyguard and playmate, at first, their opposing personalities clashed and Amalia was accidentally insulted by her when she attempted to show off her new dress. Season 1 Amalia first appears with Evangelyne. At one time, Amalia talks about how Sadida told her through a vision that trouble is coming in the future and she must look for a certain place to go. Ruel offers to show them the way for 5 kamas but she refuses. They are later seen in the Forbidden Forest around a small bonfire eating. Later, they witness the village of Emelka being attacked by some sort of bugs that turns people into trees. Amalia joins Yugo and the others to travel to the forest in order to find out why. The group travels into the forest and meet an ancient living tree named Soft Oak. When the group returned to Yugo's village, Amalia was there to witness Master Nox's curse on Alibert and the prophecy about Yugo's lineage. Upon hearing this the group assisted Yugo as he traveled to Oma Island, the place where the last Eliatropes were supposedly hiding. Following several adventures, the group arrived at the island, where they met with Adamai and Grougraloragran. The old dragon explained how Yugo was actually the last living Eliatrope in the World of Twelve, the others killed or sealed away during the Mechasme invasion. At this point, Nox finally caught up to the group and engaged in combat with Grougraloragran as the dragon sent Yugo, Adamai, and everyone else far away from the island. Grougraloragran is defeated in the battle, and his wakfu was retreating to his Dofus elsewhere. Nox then turned his attention towards another source of Wakfu: the Tree of Life in the Sadida Kingdom. After figuring out about their objectives, the gang had to decided to separate: Yugo and Adamai separated to find Grougraloragran's Dofus egg, while the others had to back to the Sadida Kingdom to warn about Nox's plans. Amalia head back to the Sadida Kingdom to warn her father and her kingdom that they were to be invaded by Nox and that the Tree of Life was endanger. When she returned to her home, she encountered her brother Armand who had the temporary control of the kingdom while her father tended the Tree of Life. While she met with her brother, she found he had an audience with Master Joris, an emissary of Bonta. When she was reunited with her, she explained to him the current situation. But as they talked further with her brother, his abrasive behavior and his anger towards the fact that she "abandoned" her kingdom ruined the reunion. After her brother battled Percedal, Eva's bow was destroyed and both her and Evangelyne were confined to her room. They decided to find her father and the Tree of Life after they were freed by Master Joris. When they tried to go to the Tree Of Life, both her and Eva were trapped in a dream state by the tree. After being reunited with her father and trying to create a battle plan with her brother, Amalia was told the truth about the night that she left the kingdom her brother had supported her and told her father that this would help develop and overcome her mother's death. Nox's invasion began in the Sadida Kingdom moments later. During the invasion, Amalia and Eva where able to reunite with Yugo and Percedal. The sight of Nox's destruction of the trees caused Amalia to tap into the Tree of Life's energy. Amalia also bore witness to the death and sacrifice of Percedal after he sacrificed himself while trying to protect Eva from Razortime. Despite the sacrifice, the battle ended up one-sided as Nox was able to reach and drain the Tree of its Wakfu, turning Amalia and the Sadida race into trees in the process. Nox then used the Wakfu he had accumulated to put his ultimate plan in action: turn back time 200 years in order to prevent the deaths of his family. However, the total Wakfu only sent them back twenty minutes, resurrecting Yugo and the Sadidas, ultimately depriving Nox of all the Wakfu he'd worked to acquire. Yugo opted to allow Nox to retreat, instead choosing to stay behind and mourn the death of Percedal, who had been killed in the battle with Razortime. Yugo and Adamai then decided to stay in the Sadida Kingdom and study the Eliacube. Season 2 After battle with Nox, the remaining members of the Brotherhood of the Tofu remained in the Sadida Kingdom for several months, Amalia had fully immersed herself in her role as Princess of the Sadida. She began to act formally and considered Eva's claims of Percedal's survival as delusional ramblings. Despite her claims Evangelyne decided head out on a solo expedition in search of Sadlygrove. When she summoned the Brotherhood to Rubilaxia, where Percedal's soul had been imprisoned in his own sword. When they arrived at Lord Vampyro's former lair the Brotherhood was happy to see Percedal alive. However Amalia and Ruel ended as Rubilax's minions after he stole both of their souls and turned them into ghouls. But Evangelyne cames in and saves the team and she gets Dally back into his body. They return to there senses and get back to the Sadida kingdom. Adamaï takes the Eliacube to find his people and Yugo helps. The try to activate it, but doing so hatched Grougal and Chibi from them dofus and free Qilby from his prison. Special Episodes 6 years after Season 2, Amalia has taken her mother's position as Queen of the Sadida. But disaster struck as Ogest has another weeping crisis and floods the kingdom. The king's of the world decide to use the Eliatrope dofus to fight Ogest and stop the kingdom of Sadida from being destroyed. The king of bonta sends Joris to retrieve the dofus, after the task is complete Joris attacked in his home and the dofus are stole. Count Harebourg an enemy of Joris and one of the people who took the dofus ask for Amalia's hand in marriage in exchange for the dofus. Though she initially accepts his proposal she is saddened by it. That is until she see's Harebourg and falls for him. Harebourg tells the brotherhood his plans to use the dofus instead of returning them. His plan was to unearth the the inland of the Sadida and frigfrost and put them in them high in the sky. Leaving the rest world to deal with Ogest Chaos. His also ask for Yugo's help, but when he disagrees and ordered the dofus back the count said no. The fight begins but before it can go further Amalia take the counts side in order to save her kingdom this act get her friends captured. In the end she voids the agreement after learning the Count planned to use the Sadida forests as a fuel source for his kingdom. By the finale Amalia gives Yugo the dofus to fight Ogest. By the finale Amalia and Yugo have shown a strong desire to be with each other, in spite of the difficulties caused by the difference in their races. Season 3 Personality At first appearance, Amalia seemed like a typical bratty princess, but it was shown that she has a kind heart and is capable of being selfless. She does not seem to like barbaric behavior and will retaliate through screaming if treated by it. She often shows signs of gratitude such as giving flowers. She also has a very strict sense of duty as she was willing to put herself aside for the sake of her kingdom. As the princess of the Sadida, she loves her people very much and will go to any lengths to save them. The same goes for her friends. She is also adventurous and free-spirited just like her mother. Appearance Amalia is a beautiful girl with long green hair like any Sadida, a strapless top and a mini-skirt made of leaves and a daisy on top of her head. She is usually barefoot. In the second season, she is often shown wearing her princess dress which is somewhat revealing. Powers/Abilities *'Plant Summoning and Manipulation' - Amalia has the ability to channel her Wakfu into the ground and create plants, often large vines and tendrils, almost any area like all other Sadida. These vines have been used for attacking, restraining and other uses. She's also shown to create other kinds of plants, like golden wheat and a cotton-plant chair. *'Nature Link' - Like all Sadida, Amalia possesses an empathic link to plant life and can feel their pain if they are damaged. *'Sadida Dolls' - Amalia carries at least one Sadida Doll she uses for a myriad of purposes, such as a scout, a cushion to land on when falling and so on. The Doll is linked to Amalia and goes crazy when Amalia is sick or dying. *'Plant Rage' - Seen in the Season 1 finale. When Amalia was extremely pushed to her limits, she gains assistance from the Tree of Life which grants her limitless power of using her vines. Amalia faints after using the tremendous use of power. *'Longevity '- Amalia draws her life and power from the Tree of Life that granted her indefinite lifespan and was assisted to using chlorokinesis. Relationships Evangelyne Evangelyne is Amalia's best friend and bodyguard. They have been together since childhood however their relationship at first was a bit rocky since Eva spoke her mind most of the time but later became close after Amalia was sick and Eva stayed by her side the entire time. Evangelyne cared a great deal about her when she was bitten by a poisoned rose and tearfully threatened to shove statues that Ruel stole down his throat which was the cause of her getting bitten in the first place. She was also greatly relieved when she survived and was bemused when Amalia started yelling for a mirror to check her hair. Amalia also attended her wedding as the maid of honor. Yugo From their first meeting, the girl sensed a noble soul within Yugo and decided that Sadida had directed her to his village to aid him during the war with Nox. The two grew steadily closer during their adventures, with Amalia often treating Yugo as a confident and playmate. She also expressed to him that she would be sad when their adventures ended as she felt her life of royalty was one of inconvenience. Yugo told her not to worry, that even after their quest was over, he would still be sure to visit often. Of all the Brotherhood, Yugo is the only member that Amalia treats with the same respect and admiration as her bodyguard and best friend Evangelyne. The second season drops multiple small hints throughout, that this admiration and friendship has grown into a romantic attraction, though Amalia doesn't seem ready to admit it. Indeed Amalia often shows the most concern for Yugo whenever he dives into a dangerous situation and is the most relieved when he comes back. In the special 3-part episodes. When Amalia forcibly gets betrothed he is visibly upset and talks about it with Adamai who states that his feelings go beyond that of friendship but Yugo was worried that he would embarrass her if they were in a relationship and decides to hide it. He also acts hostile towards 'her betrothed' when he gets close to her. Eventually after learning the truth that Count Harebourg who only wanted to marry her for Sadida Kingdom's trees to fuel his kingdom's furnace. It's shown later on that Amalia does return Yugo's feelings as they look to each other during Percedal and Evangelyne's wedding. In season 3, Amalia and Yugo's relationship becomes very complicated. In the beginning, they show signs of affection to one another. When comforting Elely, she states how the duo would make good parents, embarrassing the two. Yugo kisses Amalia during their fight with Black Bump, however, Yugo abruptly stops the kiss. He reveals to her that his appearance is a problem and that he doesn't want her to wait for him to grow up. When Amalia protests Yugo rejects her advances, calling the kiss a mistake, hurting Amalia. Amalia believed Yugo to be selfish for leading her on and storms off in anger and sadness. They begin to argue afterwards, with Amalia childishly denying Yugo's request to talk about their issues, which is immediately stopped by Ruel. In private, Yugo discusses his issues with Sipho (who is disguised as Ruel) while Amalia overhears. Yugo states that he is troubled by his feelings for Amalia, not sure whether his feelings are romantic or not to her shock. He goes on to say that his childish body wasn't the main problem. He doesn't feel ready for anything important and says he has an eternity to live. He would rather be focused on fixing his damaged relationship with Adamai who is the only one who can understand and help him. He further states that Amalia can be very selfish at times, stating that she ignores the problems of others as Amalia secretly begins to cry in resentment. Amalia then continues to feud with Yugo within the Sadida Temple but is told off by Sipho, who states that she is only thinking about herself, which makes her guilty of her treatment towards Yugo. Upon meeting Oropo who claims to be an older Yugo, she is seduced by him. Amalia then states she doesn't need Yugo, believing the Eliotrope to be a wiser and older version of Yugo, which hurts the Eliatrope's feelings. However, she quickly realizes the mistake she had made on trusting Oropo and rejects him. When Amalia chooses Yugo over Oropo, they hug each other in forgiveness and affection. In the ambiguous ending, it is unknown whether or not Yugo and Amalia choose to pursue a relationship. Armand Sheran Sharm She has a bit of a rocky relationship with her brother as she believes that he treats her like a little child and was surprised when she found out that he actually cared for her and was the reason why she was able to run away. He was also very protective of her as he sent out multiple guards to watch over her and was depressed when they lost sight of her when they arrived at Bonta. However, as said by their father when the guards brought him a souvenir from the gobbowl tournament she participated in his happiness was like a child that had been given a wonderful gift. Gallery 3003353251_1_7_NGplhuX8.png Images1.jpg D87F5B3F-CA37-41E1-8485-1E54A3DC8448.jpeg Little_amalia.jpg|Little Amalia in her new dress. Little_amalia_sick.jpg|Young Amalia sick in bed. Category:Animated Series Category:The Brotherhood of the Tofu Category:Sadida Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Royalty